


A Night in the Forest with you

by MoriMidori



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Forests, M/M, Romance, you can feel that i took scenes from different shoujo mangas here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriMidori/pseuds/MoriMidori
Summary: MEZZO" was issued for a CM shooting in Kyoto. While in the job, a dog suddenly takes something important from Tamaki and the latter chases it and gets lost in a forest where Sougo tracks him down. Because it's late, both of them had to camp in the forest for the meantime.





	A Night in the Forest with you

**Author's Note:**

> Taru here~ (though I probably go by Mori in this site) I've made a second fic in the flashbang, and it's a bit connected with the first one as well! I kinda...rushed this one I think? I was really busy during the time I made this, but I'm glad I finished it!! Special thanks to my artist partner who helped me edit the fic too they're such a huge blessing aaa. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one as well! 
> 
> P.S. A big thank you to my partner Bii for the wonderful art you made for this work, it's really pretty and I really had fun working with you! I'm happy we got to be partners for this one (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

“Iorin, I’m gonna head to the arcade for a bit.”

 

“Yotsuba-san, you still have homework to do.” Iori reminded Tamaki, who grumbled at him.

 

“You need to see Rikkun right? You fell ill during class earlier and were brought to the infirmary; you kept on calling his name while sleeping.”

 

Iori’s cheeks flushed; he was about to deny Tamaki’s claim, but a ringtone interrupted them, one from Tamaki’s phone.

 

“Who is it this time, Sou-chan? Oh, it’s the manager.”

 

Tamaki answered the phone while Iori subtly listened to their conversation.

 

“‘Sup, manager.” Tamaki said.

 

“Tamaki-san! You need to go to the dorms as soon as possible and prepare some clothes and necessities for a 3-day trip. You and Sougo-san have important work booked in Kyoto for 2 days.”

 

“Ehh, can I go to the arcade for a short bit?”

 

“But…”

 

“I promise I won’t take long, Sou-chan will get mad at me again if I’m late.”

 

“Alright. We only have around 3 hours to prepare so please be in the dorms by then.”

 

“Kay, thank you manager.”

 

“No problem!”

 

Tamaki ended the call with Tsumugi and placed his phone back in his pocket. Iori sighed and said nothing.

 

“Iorin, go home ahead without me, I’ll be in the arcade.”

 

“If you say so. I still need to see Nanase-san immediately.”

 

“Hang in there Iorin.”

 

“What for?”

 

“You look nervous to see Rikkun. He went out earlier to the library right? Did something happen?”

 

“Nothing happened, I just had an odd dream that’s all. Will you excuse me, I’ll go back to the dorms. Have a safe trip Yotsuba-san.” After saying that, Iori stormed off, leaving Tamaki behind.

 

= =

 

_Beep._

 

“I got one!” Tamaki rejoiced, upon seizing an Ousama Purin plushie  within 2 tries with the claw machine in the arcade. He placed the toy inside his bag, and as he was about to leave, he bought more tokens from the arcade’s cashier.

 

 _I should get one for Sou-chan too’,_ Tamaki thought. He went back to the machine and inserted more tokens.

 

After several tries, he finally got a second plushie. He packed it in his bag and hurriedly went back to the dorms.

 

==

 

“I’m home,” Tamaki said while entering the dorms.

 

“Welcome back Tamaki-kun,” Sougo greeted him, bringing a luggage towards the dorm’s entrance.

 

“Sou-chan, can I carry that for you?”

 

“Thank you Tamaki-kun, but it’s a bit heavy… would that be alright?”

 

“No problem. I’m happy that you’re letting me carry it,” Tamaki said while giving Sougo’s head a light pat.He then left the dorm carrying the latter’s luggage.

 

‘ _That was so sly of you Tamaki-kun_ ,’ Sougo’s thoughts screamed. His cheeks flushed at the younger man’s gesture, leaving him a bit speechless.

 

= =

“How much more till we get there?” Tsumugi asked Banri, who’s driving beside her in the passenger seat of their private van.

 

“Just an hour. We can make a stop somewhere in case you guys are hungry. Sound good?” Banri suggested.

 

“I want Ousama Purin,” Tamaki said.

 

“I’ll have some mineral water please,” Sougo said.

 

The four went out of the van and to a conbini in the middle of the outskirts of the city they just passed. It was around 9 pm; there were trees and fields around with some secluded houses and closed stores. They bought what they needed to buy and left the store. On their way out, they came across a big dog that looked a little lost.

 

_Woof woof!_

 

“Manager, there’s a dog.” Tamaki pointed out

 

“I can see that…”

 

“What should we do about it?” Sougo asked.

 

“If there’s a tag on its collar then we can probably find the owner.” Banri suggested.

 

“Re-”

 

Before Tamaki could say anything, the dog pounced at him which made him lose his balance and fall down on his butt. The contents of the small bag he was carrying spilled out, including the plushies he got for him and Sougo. The dog grabbed one of the plushies and ran away as if it wanted to play with him.

 

“That’s Sou-chan’s!”

 

Without a second thought, Tamaki chased the dog while Sougo chased after his partner. The three were heading towards a secluded forest with no source of light. Tamaki lost track of the dog, but thankfully Sougo was able to catch up with Tamaki’s pace and spot him in the middle of a forest.

 

“Tamaki-kun!” Sougo called out, almost breathless from running.

 

“Sou-chan? What are you doing here?!”

 

“That’s my line! Why did you suddenly run out?!”

 

“That dog, stole something.”

 

“Something?”

 

‘ _It was supposed to be a surprise…_ ’ Tamaki thought. The plushie he had won for his partner was meant to be a gift for their first year anniversary of forming MEZZO”. He had wanted to surprise Sougo on the 2nd day of their trip to Kyoto, since that marked the date of the occasion.

 

“It’s a secret, I can’t tell you,” Tamaki said.

 

“Alright then.”

 

They both fell into a short silence. They looked around and realized the situation they had gotten in. They were in the middle of the forest late at night, with no signal, no food, and no idea how to go back to where Banri and Tsumugi were. The only source of light they had was the bright full moon illuminating the trees..

 

“For now we should look for somewhere to sleep, somewhere with a roof at least.”

 

“I saw a cave on the way here…”

 

“Can you lead us there?”

 

“Only if I can hold your hand....”

 

“Are you scared of the dark Tamaki-kun? How cute,” Sougo teased.

 

“Something like that I guess.”

 

= =

 

“Banri-san, where could they’ve gone to? I can’t contact either of them...” Tsumugi said while trying to make another call to Sougo.

 

“It’s a bit hard to see in the forest and the signal is weak, so it’s probably wiser to look for them in the morning,” Banri said as he tried to contact Tamaki.

 

“Excuse me, has any of you found my dog?” A woman approached them, holding a broken leash. “He was running about and I lost track of him…”

 

“You’re…”

 

= =

Sougo and Tamaki settled down in a cave surrounded by trees. The smell of moss was growing out of the fresh air in the forest and the moon and stars were shining brightly, as if they were there to accompany them in this unknown place for the night.

 

“Sou-chan, are you cold?”

 

“A bit…”

 

“Wanna come closer?”

 

“I-is that alright with you?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Sougo scooted closer to Tamaki and leaned on his shoulder while the latter wrapped him in his arms to share body heat. It was very comfortable and warm. They both wanted to stay like this as much as they could.

 

“Tamaki-kun, look.” Sougo pointed at a small floating light; it was flickering about around the cave. A swarm of them came afterwards─ they were like yellow christmas lights dangling around the cave, providing them another source of illumination. The two were rendered speechless at the magical insects around them under the midnight sky and the sea of stars, with the round moon casting a beautiful luminosity in the forest. This was a scene they would never forget.

 

“Hey, Tamaki-kun.”

 

“What is it Sou-chan?”

 

“Thank you for being here with me.”

 

“...I’m thankful too.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, you’re important to me Sou-chan. So please don’t overwork yourself and rely on me a bit more.”

 

“Have you been concerned about that until now?”

 

“Of course, I do… love you after all, Sou-chan.”

 

“I love you too, Tamaki-kun.”

 

“I don’t mean it that way.”

 

“Eh─”

 

Tamaki wrapped both of his arms around Sougo a bit closer and tighter than before and kissed him tenderly. Sougo’s face was filled with bewilderment, and a mix of something else.

 

“That’s what my love is like, Sou-chan.”

 

“I-I see...” was the only thing the latter could say. It was as if his heart couldn’t beat any faster than it already was. He refrained from looking at his partner, as his cheeks were flushed as red as a tomato and that would be a bit embarrassing for him to disclose.

 

“Do you like me too, Sou-chan?” Tamaki suddenly asked, looking at Sougo eye to eye.

 

Sougo looked down shyly and mustered a weak nod. He then pounced at Tamaki and gave him a tight hug.

 

“Hahaha, you’ve become so honest with your feelings, Sou-chan. It makes me happy.”

 

“This is all thanks to you Tamaki-kun. Because of you, I was able to open up about my problems... You also taught me to rely on other people a bit more, to not be hard on myself. I wouldn’t be able to learn to appreciate myself truly if it weren’t for you.”

 

Tamaki was taken aback from Sougo’s confession─ they were the most heartfelt words he had ever received from someone in his entire life, and these words came from the person who mattered to him the most.

 

“Sou-chan, if it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be able to be more reliable as a person as well. You taught me how to be responsible with my own actions and to take things more seriously. I’m really glad I met you.”

 

“I’m happy to be by your side, Tamaki-kun.”

 

“I want you to be beside me no matter what, Sou-chan. Is that ok?”

 

“I don’t see a problem with that.”

 

 

As they opened their hearts to each other  under the night sky, they fell into a peaceful slumber; dawn came upon them in the blink of an eye.

 

_Woof woof!_

 

Sougo opened his eyes to the sight of the dog and a girl beside it, holding a leash attached to its collar.

 

“Are you Yotsuba Tamaki?” she asked.

 

“No, the person beside me is Yotsuba Tamaki.”

 

“Ah, then you’re Ousaka Sougo?”

 

“Yes, who might you be?”

 

“I’m Amano, I apologize for the trouble but my dog here was responsible for getting you both lost in the forest. I’m here to bring you back to your managers, so please wake your partner up.”

 

The girl named Amano then guided the pair back to their managers, and bid them a goodbye and an apology for the trouble she had caused. The four of them left the place as soon as they were settled to leave.

 

= =

_Woof woof!_

 

“You’re such a troublesome dog Rika.”

 

_Woof!_

 

“Good for you to play the matchmaker this time.”

 

_Woof!_

 

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I'm happy that you made it this far and I hope you enjoyed this fic as well. The art is really pretty and detailed, I thank my artist [Bii](https://twitter.com/jimmychimchim) for her hardwork, please do give her a thumbs up as well. (°◡°♡).:｡
> 
> Link to the art: TBA


End file.
